El hombre tiene corazón,aunque no siga su dictado
by Hikari Goenji
Summary: P-pues aqui va la segunda parte, me he tardado mucho pero bueno...Espero que les guste :3


"El hombre tiene corazón, aunque no siga sus dictados."

Historia 3-. Itzuko Hikaru

Después de un agotador viaje de casi 15 horas, Itzuko, Miyu y sus padres por fin llegaron a Japón, al Aeropuerto de Haneda en Tokyo. Eran exactamente las 5:00 pm cuando ellos tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la salida donde un taxi los esperaba para llevarlos a casa. Miyu e Itzuko estaban muy emocionadas de vivir en una nueva ciudad. No dejaban de ver por la ventana todo lo que las rodeaba, todo era tan colorido y vivaz, se veía tal como ellas lo habían soñado.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Donde es donde viviremos?Bunkyo? Edogawa? Shibuya?- Preguntó Miyu muy emocionada.

-Inazuma-Dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa

-¿Inazuma?-Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-¿D-Donde está eso?- Preguntó Itzuko.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos- Dijo su padre dulcemente.

Al llegar a su nuevo hogar sus cosas ya estaba ahí y bien ordenadas, la compañía de mudanzas se había lucido, todo estaba en un lugar justo gracias a que el padre de Itzuko era amigo de uno de los dueños de la compañía. Rápidamente las chicas corrieron para ver sus nuevas habitaciones. Ambas dormirían en la misma habitación, pero estaba bien por que la habitación era bastante amplia para que ambas sobrevivieran. Inspeccionaron toda la casa; el baño, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el armario, todo y todo era perfecto sin ningún problema.

Su madre preparó una deliciosa cena, con ayuda de Miyu, para celebrar la llegada a la nueva casa y a la nueva ciudad. Pronto Itzuko y su padre pusieron la mesa para poder disfrutar la cena. Los 4 se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Cuando terminaron de comer, su madre le dio a cada uno un daifuku de fresa de postre.

-¿Les gusta la nueva casa, chicas?- Preguntó su padre.

-Claro que sí y mucho- Contestaron las chicas al unísono

-Que bueno que les gusta, ojalá tanto así les guste su nueva escuela- Dijo la madre de las chicas sonriendo.

-Oh si, por cierto mamá ¿En qué escuela nos has inscrito?- Preguntó Miyu con un rostro lleno de curiosidad.

-Teikoku Gakuen- Dijo la mamá de Itzuko.

-¿Teikoku Gakuen? ¿Donde está?- Preguntó Itzuko.

-Está cerca y si toman el tren, no harán más de 5 minutos - Decía su padre mientras comía su daifuku.

-Tiene unas grandes instalaciones y un muy buen plan de estudio y además…- Dijo su madre, indecisa de terminar la frase.

-¿Además?- Preguntó sonriente Itzuko llevando el Daifuku a su boca.

-En esa escuela tienen un gran equipo y toman como prioridad el futbol ya que ha ganado muchas veces el Torneo Futbol Frontera, Itzuko- Comentó su mamá bajando la vista a los ojos de Itzuko.

El rostro de Itzuko se puso pálido al escuchar las palabras "Torneo Futbol Frontera". Se quedó inmóvil y devolvió el daifuku a su plato, no pensaba que ese torneo también la encontraría ahí, comenzó a temblar y no podía decir una sola palabra. Solamente, con su voz bastante tensa, dijo: -Y-Ya no tengo hambre, A-así que me retiro- Se levantó rápidamente.

-Itzuko-Susurró Miyu con un tono muy tiste.

Sin decir una palabra, tomó su abrigo y salió de su casa.

-Itzuko, ¿A donde vas? ¡Vuelve¡ ¡ITZUKO!- Gritó su madre para después escuchar como se azotaba la puerta.

Itzuko corrió pensando en como haría para sobre vivir en esa escuela, no sólo era una escuela participante si no que había ganado el torneo que ella ni siquiera puedo concluir. Muy preocupada solo corrió y corrió hasta el punto donde ya no sabía en donde estaba. Llegó a una gran torre de metal que estaba sobre una colina. Pensó que desde ahí podría ver la ciudad y tratar de recordar por donde había llegado.

De pronto vio a una persona parada cerca de un árbol viendo un neumático que colgaba de una rama. Era una chica de cabello largo y negro que a sus pies tenía un balón de futbol, con el que después empezó a jugar un poco. El primer instinto de Itzuko fue alejarse de esa persona y del balón mismo, pero de pronto pensó: -No me hará daño si sólo la observo… ¿Cierto?-

La chica era de estatura media, con un listón rosa en su cabello, usaba jeans y un abrigo azul. Se veía como una persona agradable y comprensiva también se podía ver que era buena con el balón y que había jugado antes. La chica comenzó a jugar con el balón más seriamente, corriendo a través de los arbustos, regateando entre los árboles como si realmente estuviera jugando con alguien. Itzuko miraba asombrada lo que hacía con ganas de hacerlo ella también. De pronto, la chica cambió el balón de posición, le dio un taconazo, lo elevó sobre su cabeza, cabeceó 2 veces y miró a Itzuko para después darle un pase con mucha fuerza. Itzuko corrió involuntariamente y le devolvió el pase con la misma fuerza. Se sorprendió al ver lo que había hecho, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Wow, eres muy buena, ese pase tenía gran potencia, era un cañonazo hehe- Dijo la chica soltando una sonrisa bastante agradable.

Ah…hum..G-gracias…tú eres muy buena… ¿J-juegas futbol?- Preguntó Itzuko algo nerviosa.

-Sip, hace mucho que no jugaba así que cuando vi el balón no me pude resistir, ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato?- Preguntó la chica dándole un pase a Itzuko.

-N-no gracias, ya no me gusta jugar, me he retirado del futbol- Dijo Itzuko dejando el balón de lado.

-Entiendo…Yo también lo había hecho…de cualquier manera no era buena, o eso decían los demás- Dijo la chica acercándose a Itzuko para recoger el balón. Itzuko se sorprendió de que alguien hubiese pasado por algo similar a su situación.

-Pero no me rendí…Si no era buena…pues al menos trataría de hacerlo mejor…aunque mi madre se opusiera, hice lo mejor para proteger lo que quería- Dijo la chica recogiendo el balón.

-¿No te dejaban practicar futbol?- Preguntó Itzuko sorprendida.

-Si, mi madre me lo prohibió por mucho tiempo pero le demostré que me gustaba y que era buena para eso- Dijo la chica dejándole el balón a Itzuko.

-¿Tú no tienes el apoyo de tus padres? ¿No te dejan jugar?- Preguntó la chica.

Itzuko se sintió un poco avergonzada ya que ella tenía todas las posibilidades de jugar libremente y no las aprovechaba sabiendo lo buena que era, a comparación de esa chica. Aún así se negó a jugar dejando el balón de lado y cuando estaba a punto de irse la chica dijo: -Hum! Ya veo tienes miedo de que te gane, vamos te lo pondré fácil- Dijo para después poner una cara de superioridad…

Itzuko es una persona agradable, pero cuando lo haces enojar es la hora de tu muerte…Corrió hacia la chica y le arrebato el balón y corrió con él hasta el árbol para gritarle:- Si tan buena te crees entonces juguemos, daré todo mi esfuerzo- Dijo Itzuko con una emoción enorme dentro de su pecho.

La chica corrió hacia Itzuko y le dijo quitándole el balón: ¡Ya rugiste, león! Itzuko y esa chica comenzaron a jugar. A pesar de que solo de robaban el balón, regateaban, lo pateaban y hacían maniobras con él, ambas se sentían bastante emocionadas como si en verdad estuvieran compitiendo. Ninguna de las 2 se dejaba vencer, si una robaba el balón la otra respondía positivamente burlando con un dribleo.

De pronto el celular de esa extraña chica sonó, soltó una sonrisa y rió nerviosamente. Sólo le dijo a Itzuko: -Lo siento me tengo que ir…Fue un placer jugar contigo- Después bajo las escaleras corriendo y se fue.

Itzuko solo la vio irse, no pensó en detenerla ni nada, solo pensó que esa era una chica interesante…A quien había olvidado pedirle su nombre.

"El hombre tiene corazón, aunque no siga sus dictados."

Historia 4-. Hikari Kenzou

La familia Kenzou por fin había terminado de instalarse en su nueva casa, los 2 chicos se acomodaron en su nueva habitación, mientras que Hikari se acomodó en una nueva, era una habitación pequeña pero era suficiente. Masaki y Shin comenzaron a darle los últimos detalles a su casa como acomodar los cuadros y retratos.

Hikari se quedó en su nueva habitación pensando en como seria su nueva ciudad, de la cual no se quería encariñar de nuevo, estaba muy pesimista con respecto a la cuidad Inazuma. La habitación de Hikari era rosa, si su madre la eligió, con una cama individual, un escritorio, un librero y un tocador. Tenía una ventana en el centro de la pared, justo arriba de la cabecera de su cama.

Como su cuarto y el se sus hermanos estaban en el segundo piso, desde ahí podía ver una parte del atardecer en Inazuma, aunque quería admitirlo, no podía negar que era hermoso ver como el sol se ocultaba detrás de algunos edificios y de las montañas que estaban a lo lejos. Lo que más llamaba su atención era esa gran torre de metal justo en medio de su vista al atardecer. La vio fijamente y luego susurró…

-Tsk… ¿Que tiene de especial una torre como esa? Sólo es grande y tiene un rayo en el centro, ¿Por que la gente de aquí se emociona al verla?

Rápidamente recordó lo que su padre le había dicho antes: -No juzgues un libro por su portada, Hikari, quien sabe que nuevas experiencias puedas vivir en este lugar- pensó en eso mientras bajaba la vista.

-Con que nuevas experiencias ¿eh?- Se preguntó a sí misma viendo nuevamente el atardecer que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en anochecer.

-Me pregunto…si tú también estas viendo este atardecer, Goenji-san, donde sea que estés me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo viendo esta hermosa escena- Dijo suspirando y poniendo una cara bastante desanimada.

De un momento a otro su expresión cambió, se puso seria y volvió a ver el atardecer. Se dio la vuelta, tomo su abrigo, su listón y su celular, y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, vio a sus hermanos y dijo:

-Voy a salir un rato, no tardo, llevo mi celular-

Masaki y Shin se sorprendieron y se vieron el uno al otro, ya que Hikari no solía salir sola, siempre pedía que la acompañaran a donde fuera.

-N-no quieres te acompañe, siempre quieres ir conmigo- Dijo Shin extrañado de esa nueva actitud.

-No gracias hermano, esta vez iré sola- Dijo Hikari mientras se ponía sus botas.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo, yo siempre voy contigo, somos gemelos tu sabes ¡Unidos!- Le decía Masaki para que lo dejara ir con ella.

-No Masaki, iré yo sola además no tardaré- Dijo Hikari con una sonrisa

-P-Pero si vas tú sola te puedes perder o te pueden secuestrar- Gritaba Shin para persuadirle.

-Voy a estar bien, esta ciudad se ve tranquila, vamos déjenme ir antes de que se ponga oscuro- Les decía Hikari a sus hermanos abriendo la puerta

-Pero…pero…pero… ¡Si vas se te puede aparecer el monstruo de las alcantarillas!- Le gritó Masaki en un intento desesperado por detenerla.

Shin solo pensó: -Eres un idiota, Masaki- Poniendo una cara de decepción.

-¡Pero que demonios pasa con ustedes, solo voy a salir a tomar aire fresco! ¡Arrrgg… De verdad que me hartan! ¡Yo puedo salir y cuidarme por mi cuenta saben, no tengo 8 años!-Gritó Hikari enfurecida, quien salió corriendo azotando la puerta.

Corrió para que sus hermanos no pudieran alcanzarla y seguirla. Pensaba en por qué sus hermanos eran así con ella:

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué tienen esos dos? Yo puedo cuidarme sola, ya me tienen harta, si no es que están siendo muy fastidiosos conmigo se me pegan como…como… ¡La mugre a las uñas! ¡ARGDARG!

Corrió 3 cuadras y después volteó a ver la torre de metal, de la cual ya estaba cerca. Desde ahí caminó, viendo todo lo que la rodeaba en la cuidad Inazuma, las tiendas, el ambiente, las personas…todo. Cuando llegó a la torre comenzó a subir las escaleras, que eran un tanto largas, cuando de repente escuchó un estruendo y un grito de furia que provenía de un chico.

El estruendo asustó a Hikari, por lo cual ella se agachó y cubrió su cabeza. Cuando se levantó vio que, efectivamente era un chico, que practicaba con un neumático que colgaba de la rama de un árbol en una parte al pie de la torre de metal. Al parecer el entrenamiento consistía en lanzar el neumático y tratar de detenerlo como un portero lo haría al detener un balón. El chico no era muy alto pero era un poco más alto que Hikari, tenía ojos y cabello de color café claro, estaba usando una chaqueta y pantalón azul marino con amarillo con unos pequeños dibujos de unos rayos en el frente y usaba una banda naranja en la cabeza.

Cuando Hikari comenzó a observar su entrenamiento, el chico se detuvo, tal vez porque ya era un poco tarde y ya había oscurecido. El chico se dio la vuelta, tomó su mochila y una libreta para luego bajar las escaleras, desde donde Hikari lo observaba. Como las lámparas ya se estaban encendiendo, ya no tenía sentido que Hikari se escondiera, así que sólo se quedó viendo como el chico bajaba. Él y Hikari cruzaron miradas cuando el chico se detuvo un poco para sonreírle y decirle un cálido "Hola" a lo que Hikari contestó: -H-Hola- un poco asombrada. El chico no se detuvo siguió bajando las escaleras, y Hikari lo vio hasta que lo perdió de vista.

-Que chico tan extraño- Susurró Hikari, volteando a ver el lugar de entrenamiento del chico. Caminó hasta ese lugar y se detuvo a verlo un rato.

-Debe ser un gran portero- Dijo sonriendo y luego volteando hacia abajo donde notó que el chico había dejado su balón.

Vio las luces de la ciudad desde ese lugar y se preguntó como se vería desde lo más alto de la torre, ya que ella estaba parada en ese lugar llano.

Aunque subir las escaleras de la torre le llamó la atención, ella sentía más atracción hacia el balón que estaba a sus pies con el que después comenzó a jugar un poco. Comenzó con unas pequeñas dominadas y cabezazos cuando de pronto comenzó a correr a través de los arbustos y a regatear entre los árboles. Se dio cuenta que no era la única en la torre, una chica a lo lejos la observaba lo cual la ponía un poco nerviosa así que haciendo unas cuantas maniobras le dio un pase, para que así se uniera al juego.

Rápidamente la chica, corriendo a gran velocidad, le devolvió el pase con mucha fuerza el cual Hikari a penas pudo detener con su pierna.

-Wow, eres muy buena, ese pase tenía gran potencia, era un cañonazo hehe- Le dijo Hikari a aquella chica, que a simple vista parecía alguien oscura y de mal carácter pero Hikari pensó que para hacer ese tipo de tiros debería ser una buena persona.

Ah…hum..G-gracias…tú eres muy buena… ¿J-juegas futbol?- Preguntó la chica misteriosa.

-Sip, hace mucho que no jugaba así que cuando vi el balón no me pude resistir, ¿Quieres que juguemos un rato?- Preguntó Hikari dándole un pase a chica quien estaba parada frente a ella.

-N-no gracias, ya no me gusta jugar, me he retirado del futbol- Dijo la chica misteriosa dejando el balón de lado. Hikari se sintió un poco comprensiva y le dijo a la chica misteriosa lo que le había sucedido con el soccer y su madre. Le dijo que ella no se rindió hasta ser buena en el futbol, para darle a entender que no necesariamente tienes que ser el mejor para jugar el deporte que te gusta, y además que mas daba lo que pensaran los otros de ti, si lo importante es lo que pensaras de ti mismo.

Aunque la chica se negó después de lo que Hikari le dijo, ella no se daría por vencida así que le dijo -Hum! Ya veo tienes miedo de que te gane, vamos te lo pondré fácil- Se sintió un tanto estúpida y arrogante pero necesario para poder hacer entrar en razón a esa chica. La misteriosa chica se animó a jugar y ambas comenzaron un duelo de habilidades. Jugaron aproximadamente una hora hasta que el celular de Hikari sonó, era su mamá bastante furiosa quien la regañó por haberse ido sin permiso. Hikari se disculpó con la chica y se despidió de ella diciéndole que había sido un placer jugar con ella. Después Hikari bajó las escaleras corriendo para llegar hasta la acera donde Masaki la esperaba nervioso

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Que hacías allá arriba?- Preguntaba Masaki con un tono molesto pero nervioso.

-Tranquilo hermano, solo jugaba un poco de soccer- Decía Hikari aún agitada por el cansancio.

-¿Y con quien jugabas si se puede saber?- Decía curioso Masaki mientras tomaba la mano de Hikari para emprender el camino a casa.}

-Con una chica que se llama…se llama...- Comentaba Hikari sin poder terminar la frase.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- Preguntaba Masaki volteándola a ver.

-Hehehehee… No sé- Dijo Hikari con una cara nerviosa sacando la lengua y rascando su mejilla.

-Dios Mio Hikari- Decía Masaki desconcertado

-No sé quien era pero era una gran jugadora…Ojalá la pueda volver a ver para jugar de nuevo- Decía Hikari mirando a su hermano, ambos sonrientes.


End file.
